Computing systems have basic input/output system (BIOS). The BIOS is a set of software routines that configure hardware at startup, starts the operating system, provides an abstraction layer to the operating system to enable consistent access to hardware and firmware capabilities and supports the transfer of data among hardware devices. The BIOS routines can be stored on a non-volatile storage such as a read only memory, a programmable read only memory, erasable programmable read only memory, flash memory or another non-volatile memory.